Starfruit
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Shooting Starfruita, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Starfruit to roślina występująca w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Strzela ona gwiazdkami zadającymi normalne obrażenia w pięciu kierunkach: w lewo, w górę, w dół, w prawy górny róg i w prawy dolny róg. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od rośliny o tej samej nazwie, która w języku polskim nosi nazwę oskomianu pospolitego, potoczniej zwanego karambolą. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Starfruit Starfruits shoot stars in five directions. Damage: normal Range: five directions "Aw, man," says Starfruit. "I went to the dentist the other day and he said that I have four cavities. I've got --count it-- ONE tooth! Four cavities in one tooth? How does this happen?" Cost: 125 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Starfruit Starfruity strzelają gwiazdkami w pięciu kierunkach. Obrażenia: normalne Zasięg: pięć kierunków "Ej, człowieku," mówi Starfuit. "Poszedłem do dentysty na drugi dzień i on powiedział, że mam cztery ubytki. Ja mam --policz-- JEDNEGO zęba. Cztery puste przestrzenie w jednym zębie? Jak to się stało?" Koszt: 125 Odnawianie: szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 5 Way RECHARGE: Fast Starfruits shoot stars in 5 directions. Range Details: fires in five directions Just a small town fruit that travelled to the big city and found his way to the future. His favorite modes of transportation: conveyor belts, hoverboards, and rockets. WEEEE! TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 150 Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: 5 Kierunków Odnawianie: Szybkie Starfruity strzelają gwiazdkami w 5 kierunkach. Szczegóły zasięgu: strzela w pięciu kierunkach Po prostu mały owoc z miasta, który udał się do wielkiego miasta i znalazł swoją drogę do przyszłości. Jego ulubione rodzaje transportu: taśmociągi, latające deski i rakiety. WEEEE! Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kiedy damy Plant Food Starfruitowi to wystrzeli dziesięć ogromnych gwiazd w pięciu kierunkach. Każda zadaje cztery punkty obrażeń dla pojedynczego przeciwnika. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Starfruity bardzo dobre są na Diggerów Zombie, ze względu na to, że ich pociski również dochodzą na tyły. Bardzo dobrze współgra z Garliciem: 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px|link=Garlic 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px|link=Garlic 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px|link=Twin Sunflower 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px 30px|link=Garlic Plants vs. Zombies 2 Starfuity są bardzo dobre na Prospectorów Zombie, ze względu na to, że ich pociski również dochodzą na tyły. Jest również dość pomocna w Frostbite Caves, ponieważ szybko mogą likwidować bloki lodu oraz w Big Wave Beach, gdzie szybko może niszczyć ośmiornice rzucane przez Octo Zombie. Jednak w tej części, Starfruit posiada swojego konkurenta: Rotobagę, który ze względu na to, że jest darmową rośliną oraz szybciej zabija zombie jest lepszy. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Starfruit i Threepeater to jedyne rośliny, które mają inny koszt oraz wolniejszy czas odnawiania w Versus Mode. *Starfruit, Wall-nut i Cob Cannon to jedyne rośliny, które posiadają mini-gierki, które się skupiają na nich. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jest to czwarta roślina, której wygląd został bardzo zmieniony. Pozostałe to Grave Buster, Spikeweed i Tangle Kelp. Zobacz też *Rotobaga *Gloom-shroom en:Starfruit Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Mgła Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Mgła